Sometimes they come back
by Davis22
Summary: Crossover entre Twilight et Harry Potter.  Edward Cullen ne se remet pas de sa rupture avec Bella. Sa famille a beau essayer de le distraire, rien n'y fait. Jusqu'à ce jour où il rencontrera Hermione Granger...version vampire!  HarryXHermione EdwardXBella
1. Souvenirs

**Coucou tout le monde!**

**Je sais que ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas donné de nouvelles et pour mes lecteurs qui suivent cette histoire, j'en suis désolé. Vraiment. Je ne pensais pas que cette hsitoire allait autant me prendre la tête, lol.**

**Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai décidé de tout recommencer sur un nouveau départ. Je vais reprendre cette histoire du début et j'ai pleins de nouvelles idées qui me viennent en tête, je vous promets que je mettrais de nouveaux chapitres en lignes régulièrement.**

**Bisoux à tous et encore merci. **

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Je tournais la tête, plus qu'exaspéré par le comportement de mon frère ? aîné ?

Qu'est ce qu'ils avaient tous à essayer de me remonter le moral ? Je vais très bien !

-Je vais bien Emmett, bougonnais-je entre mes dents.

_Menteur !_

Les bras croisés, je relevais les yeux vers Rosalie qui, assise fièrement sur son fauteuil, me fixait gravement de ses deux topazes.

-Je vais bien, répétais-je sans conviction.

Qui allais-je duper ? Je n'arrivais même pas à croire à ce mensonge moi-même.

La vérité, c'est que je n'allais pas bien. Et, à ma grande honte, je dois avouer que plus les jours passaient, plus je m'enfonçais dans mon chagrin et dans ma dépression.

Deux mois avait passé depuis la remise des diplômes, deux mois que la bataille entre les nouveau-nés et nous avait eut lieu, deux mois depuis qu'elle l'avait embrassé…

Deux mois depuis qu'elle l'avait choisi, _lui_.

Deux mois depuis que Bella m'avait laissé pour Jacob Black.

Elle m'avait brisé, déchiré, complètement détruit. Et pourtant…

Pourtant une part de moi ne lui en voulait pas. Après tout, qu'avais-je à lui offrir, si ce n'est une existence damnée ? Je ne pourrais jamais lui donner ce qu'elle mérite : une famille, des amis, des enfants, une carrière…une vie.

Mais une autre part de moi, la plus forte, était en colère contre elle. Comment a t-elle pu ? Après tout ce que nous avons vécu et traversé…Comment a t-elle pu me regarder dans les yeux en me disant qu'elle ne m'aimait pas tout en me rendant la bague de ma mère ? Elle n'avait même pas flanché lorsqu'elle avait prononcé ces mots destructeurs. Elle n'avait pas réagit, m'avait regardé avec indifférence, comme si elle ne faisait qu'énoncer un fait ! Elle s'était contentée de m'expliquer que ce chien pourrait lui donner bien plus que moi, beaucoup plus que moi.

Et elle avait raison…

Je n'ai jamais eu confiance en elle ! Quand je pense que j'ai presque faillit croire à son jeu ! J'avais eu raison depuis le début, c'est l'éternité qui l'intéressait, pas Edward ! Mais que faire de l'éternité lorsqu'on a réussi à trouver le chien de ses rêves ? Quelle sale petite…

-Rosalie, la coupais dans un murmure. S'il te plaît…

La douleur devait se refléter dans ma voix car ses pensées furent vite remplacées par un noir total.

La réaction de ma famille m'étonna quelque peu lorsqu'Alice leur annonça la nouvelle. (Parce que bien sur, elle expliquait la situation à la famille alors que j'avais à peine commencé ma discussion avec Bella)

Emmett et Jasper sont directement aller me retrouver dans les bois, où Bella m'avait laissé. J'étais immobile et ne détachais pas mon regard de la pierre qu'elle m'avait rendu. S'ils n'avaient pas étaient là, je pense que je serais encore là-bas. Ils m'avaient épaulé, soutenu, et étaient restés des heures à mes côtés avant que je ne me décide enfin à rentrer à la maison. Ils avaient bloqué leurs esprits durant tout le trajet pour m'éviter d'entendre leurs pensées. Qu'avais-je fait pour mériter des frères comme eux ?

Esme et Carlisle ne dirent pas un mot et je leur en fus reconnaissant, bien que l'esprit d'Esme pleurait sa…son ex-future belle-fille.

Alice avait, quant à elle, coupé définitivement les ponts avec Bella. Elle ne répondait pas aux coups de fils de cette dernière, l'ignorait lorsqu'elle l'a croisé dans les rues de Forks et lui jetait des regards noirs chaque fois qu'elle osait l'interpeller. Rien que penser au nom de Bella la faisait s'enrager. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que celle qu'elle considérait comme sa meilleure amie ait pu me faire ça. Et le fait qu'elle ait assisté à notre séparation n'a pas du aider les choses.

Mais la réaction qui m'étonna le plus, ce fut celle de Rosalie. Elle a profité du fait que j'étais dans les bois avec de mes frères pour aller voir Bella chez elle.

Lorsque j'ai vu la scène à travers l'esprit d'Alice, j'ais crut que j'allais défaillir.

_-SALE GARCE ! _

_Le hurlement de Rosalie résonna dans tout le quartier. Il faut dire qu'elle n'y allait pas doucement non plus._

_Elle se précipita vers la maison du chef Swan lorsqu'Alice la retint par la taille._

_-Rose, il est minuit passé ! Tu deviens folle ! Rentrons à la maison, Edward aura besoin de nous…essaya de raisonner le lutin._

_-J'en ais rien à faire ! Sors de là Swan, ne te cache pas ! hurla Rosalie. Je vais finir le travail de Victoria. On n'aurait jamais du te protéger, on aurait du la laisser t'arracher la tête ! LACHE MOI ALICE !_

_Doucement, la porte de la maison s'ouvrit pour laisser entrevoir une jeune fille brune au pyjama troué et au visage terrifié._

_-Sa…Salut, balbutia t-elle, à la fois angoissée et gênée._

_-Salut ?s'indigna t-elle. SALUT ? Je vais t'en foutre moi des saluts ! Je le savais ! Je savais dès le moment où j'ai posé mes yeux sur ta sale face que tu n'allais apporter rien d'autre que du malheur à notre famille ! _

_Bella baissa la tête, morte de honte et Alice vit avec horreur plusieurs fenêtres du voisinage s'éclairer petit à petit._

_-Rose…je t'en prie, supplia t-elle à voix basse._

_Mais Rosalie était beaucoup enragée pour écouter qui que ce soit._

_-Il a tout fait pour toi ! rugit la magnifique blonde. Il a risqué sa vie pour toi, a franchi ses limites pour toi, s'est sacrifié pour toi… NOM D'UN CHIEN il est même allé à Volterra pour TOI !_

_Alice commençait réellement à paniquée, maintenant. Les voisins sortaient tours à tours de leurs maisons et elle n'avait pas besoin de voir le futur pour savoir qu'ils avaient appelé la police._

_-Rosalie…_

_-LA BAGUE DE SA MERE, SWAN ! Ca fait 90 ans qu'il chérit et protège cette bague et toi tu la lui rends comme un bout de chiffon !_

_Tout à coup, elle s'interrompit en se mordant la langue. C'est alors qu'elle se rendit enfin compte des spectateurs qui les entouraient. Nom d'un chien elle…elle…avait-elle bien dit 90 ans ?_

_-Rose, allons-nous en, ordonna la voix ferme d'Alice._

_La jeune femme prit de grandes respirations inutiles et réussit à se calmer, pour le plus grand bonheur d'Alice qui relâchait doucement sa taille._

_Rosalie pointa son doigt vers une Bella pétrifiée de peur avant d'annoncer d'une voix menaçante qui aurait fait fuir n'importe quel psychopathe._

_-Ne t'approche plus de lui, Swan ! Si je te vois à moins de trois kilomètres d'Edward, je te jure que l'expérience James ne sera rien comparée à ce que je te ferais subir._

_Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et remonta dans sa voiture._

_Alice crut que le cœur de Bella allait littéralement sortir de sa cage thoracique tellement il battait fort. Mais elle n'en avait que faire. En fait, ça lui ferait plaisir de voir ça. Elle jeta un regard haineux à celle qui fut jadis sa meilleure amie avant de tourner les talons à son tour. _

_-Alice, attends ! supplia Bella d'une voix tremblante. Est-ce qu'on pourrait au moins…_

_-Je ne veux plus jamais entendre mon nom sortir de ta bouche, cracha t-elle avec dégoût._

_Elle monta à son tour dans la voiture de Rosalie avant que celle ci ne parte à toute vitesse retrouver leur frère._

Je fermais les yeux face à ce souvenir. Même dans mes rêves éveillés les plus fous, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que Rosalie pouvait autant tenir à moi. Et pourtant…la preuve était là, gravé dans son esprit et dans celui d'Alice.

Et, pour la première fois depuis deux mois, je souris. Ce n'était pas mon plus beau et mon plus joyeux sourire, mais c'était un début. Rose sembla le remarquer car son visage s'éclaira.

Je regardais tour à tour les membres de ma famille.

Je ne ferais pas comme la dernière fois, je n'irais pas voir les Volturis pour leur demander de me tuer. Je ne me laisserais pas abattre. Au contraire, je me battrais pour ma famille, je remonterais la pente, je redeviendrais le Edward solitaire et joyeux qu'ils connaissaient tous. Je sortirais Isabella Swan de ma tête. Et je le ferais pour eux, pas pour moi.

Je me levais, empreint d'une nouvelle énergie et annonçais.

-Je vais faire un tour. J'ai besoin d'aller chasser.

Alice et Emmett sautèrent littéralement sur place. Pour le plus grand malheur du pauvre Jasper qui, remplit de toutes ces émotions, se mit à sauter lui aussi. Rosalie éclata de rire et je dus moi-même émettre un léger rire qui ne fit qu'agrandir leurs sourires à tous.

Je sortais de la maison et courus à une vitesse vampirique m'enfoncer dans la forêt.

C'est alors que je l'ai vu pour la première fois.


	2. Rencontre

**ET voila le deuxième chapitre. En espérant qu'il vous plaira.**

**Les chapitres pour l'instant sont un peu court mais ce n'est que pour préparer le terrain. Les prochains seront plus longs.**

**BOnne lecture ;)**

* * *

Je m'arrêtais net.

Elle était seule, assise sur un tronc d'arbre, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Ses longs cheveux châtains attachés en queue de cheval.

J'étais bouche-bée.

Les anges auraient été jaloux de sa beauté. Sa peau, aussi blanche que la mienne, faisait ressortir ses fines lèvres rosées.

Pris d'un doute, je tendis l'oreille afin d'entendre le son de son c?ur…mais celui ci ne battait plus.

La jeune femme devant moi était un vampire.

Je m'apprêtais à avancer lorsqu'elle tourna brusquement sa tête vers moi. Je fus instantanément frappé par ses yeux. Ils étaient violets, preuve que c'était un nouveau-né qui se nourrissait de sang d'animaux. Mais il y avait autre chose. Ses prunelles semblaient mortes, vidées de toutes émotions…

Je me repris et me mis aussitôt en position d'attaque. Faisait-elle partie de la bande à Victoria ? Nous étions-nous trompé dans leur nombre ? En avions nous oublié un ? Je ne laisserais jamais personne _lui_ faire de mal !

A son tour, elle se mit en position devant moi, prête à se défendre au moindre coup. Je remarquais cependant que plus elle scrutait mon visage, plus la surprise se lisait dans ses yeux.

Hésitante, elle demanda.

-Cédric ?

Cédric ? C'est qui celui là ?

Je n'eux pas le temps de répondre car je la sentis se tendre. Ses muscles se contractaient alors qu'elle me jetait un regard paniqué.

Trop pris par ma contemplation, j'en avais oublié de respirer. Ce que je fis immédiatement. Je me tendis à mon tour. Il y avait une odeur de sang humain dans l'air.

La jeune femme se laissa tomber par terre et serra les poings de toutes ses forces.

-Aide-moi, murmura t-elle.

Je ne me le fis pas dire deux fois et me précipitait vers elle. Je pris son visage entre mes mains et la forçais à me regarder. C'est ce que je craignais. Ses prunelles étaient devenues noires…

Elle poussa un hurlement de rage avant de me repousser brutalement et de partir à vitesse vampirique en direction de l'humain. Je la suivis instantanément.

Heureusement pour moi, j'étais le plus rapide. Je la rattrapais donc sans problème et lui fonçais dedans. Le choc de nos deux corps aurait pu être comparé à une explosion, tellement il fut puissant.

Passant mes bras autour de sa taille, je nous propulsais contre un pauvre chêne qui ne supporta pas le choc et se brisa en mille morceaux.

Elle se débattait tellement que je dus la plaquer au sol pour au moins être sur de la maintenir sous mon poids. Elle me hurlait dessus, essayait de me mordre, mettait des coups de pied dans tous les sens…mais rien à faire. Je n'allais pas laisser une inconnue détruire en une seconde ce que Carlisle à mis des années à bâtir.

Mais encore plus important…je n'allais pas la laisser se rendre compte qu'elle avait ôté la vie à une personne pour sa soif. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle ressente la culpabilité que je ressentais tous les jours.

-Calme-toi ! lui criais-je. Reprends tes esprits ! Tu ne veux pas faire ça !

-Lâche-moi ! beugla t-elle. Je t'en prie, j'ai besoin…je dois…j'ai tellement soif ! Juste une goutte, rien qu'une seule…Lâche-moi !

Je n'allais plus pouvoir tenir très longtemps. Elle avait la force des nouveau-nés avec elle alors que je n'étais pas parti chasser un long moment. Quel idiot !

Mais où était Alice ? Ne voyait-elle pas ce qui était en train de se passer ?

En désespoir de cause, je rapprochais mon visage du sien et plongeais mes prunelles dans les siennes.

J'essayais alors de la raisonner d'une voix que j'espérais calme, rassurante et ferme.

-Tu ne veux pas de cette goutte. Tu ne veux pas goûter à ce sang. Tu ne veux pas le tuer. Cet homme à une femme, des enfants, une famille qui l'attend chez lui. Tu ne veux pas lui enlever tout ça. Contrôle le monstre qui est en toi !

Doucement, elle s'immobilisa et ferma les yeux. J'étais sur le point de la relâcher lorsqu'elle m'en empêcha.

-Non, ne lâche pas. Pas encore…

C'est alors que je vis l'humain en question passer à coter de nous, sans pour autant nous voir.

Quel imbécile ! Il ne se doutait pas que sa vie risquait de lui être enlever en l'espace de quelques secondes…

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre et serra les poings si fort qu'on aurait pu croire qu'ils allaient exploser.

-Ne respire pas, lui ordonnais-je.

Elle m'obéit et arrêta toute respiration. L'homme passa tranquillement sans se préoccuper de nous. J'attendis de ne plus entendre ses pensées avant de relâcher la vampire et de me relever en époussetant mes vêtements.

Lorsque je me rendis compte que la femme ne m'avait pas imité et qu'elle était toujours à terre, je lui tendis ma main. Elle ne l'accepta pas et se releva sans mon aide.

-Tu n'es pas Cédric, fit-elle remarquer, perplexe.

-De toute évidence, grognais-je, de mauvaise humeur.

Et merci, c'est pour les chiens ? Rectification, c'est pour _ce_ chien ?

-Merci, murmura t-elle d'une voix inaudible pour les humains. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi.

Je ne fis qu'un hochement de tête pour toute réponse.

-Ca fait combien de temps ? demandais-je avec curiosité.

-Un mois, répondit-elle avec tristesse, comprenant de quoi je voulais parler.

-Et ton créateur ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je me suis réveillée seule.

Et elle tourna la tête, comme pour clore cette discussion. Je n'insistais pas, après tout, ce n'était pas mes affaires.

-Tu, ajouta t-elle, hésitante, tu ne te nourris pas de sang humain ?

Elle avait posé cette question avec une once d'espoir que je distinguais sans mal. Je tournais mon regard vers elle, et lui offrit un maigre sourire.

-Non.

Elle se détendit instantanément. En un sens, je la comprenais. Elle était nouvelle, n'avait personne pour la guider et voulait savoir si elle pouvait être autre chose qu'un monstre assoiffé de sang humain.

Je m'apprêtais à repartir lorsque sa voix douce m'interpella.

-Ne me laisse pas seul.

Surpris, je tournais la tête vers elle. Sa demande avait sonné comme une supplication à mes oreilles et, sans en savoir la raison, je ne le supportais pas.

Je méditais quelques secondes. Ma famille l'accepterait-elle si je la ramenais chez nous ? Je sais qu'ils n'émettront aucune objections mais est-ce vraiment le bon moment ? Parviendrait-elle à se conformer à ce mode de vie ?

Elle sembla lire dans mes pensées car elle ajouta d'une voix tremblante.

-Je ne veux pas être un monstre…

Comment dire non après ça ? Je ne pouvais pas la laisser seule, livrer à elle-même.

-Suis-moi, lui intimais-je. Je t'emmène chasser, tu as l'air affamé.

Elle m'adressa un regard reconnaissant. Dieu ce qu'elle était belle.

Comme Bella…

Arrête ça tout de suite !

Mais trop tard. La douleur que je m'étais promit d'oublier revint en force et me coupa le souffle. Je fermais les yeux, histoire de l'atténuer, avant de reporter mon attention sur la jeune femme. Je lui tendis ma main.

-Edward Cullen, me présentais-je.

Elle hésita quelques secondes avant de me la serrer, une nouvelle étincelle dans ses yeux.

-Hermione Granger.


	3. La fin d'une vie

**Je suis désolé! Totalement impardonnable! J'étais tellement prise par mes études que je n'ai pas trouvé une seule seconde à moi pour mes fics. J'en ai encore tellement en suspend, tellement d'idées qui ne demandent qu'à être écrite sur papier... Alala **

**Je promets d'être moins, beaucoup moins, longue pour ma prochaine publication.**

**Donc voila le nouveau chapitre :) En espérant qu'il vous plaira. Comme le précédent, il est assez court. Mais plus on avancera dans l'histoire, plus ils seront longs.**

**Et n'oubliez pas, les rewiews en masses sont toujours une fierté et une motivation pour les auteurs ;)**

**Bonne lecture XD**

* * *

-Et voici ta chambre ! annonça Alice, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

Hermione entra doucement dans ce qui serait désormais sa « chambre » La jeune femme ne connaissait pas Alice depuis longtemps, mais rien qu'au décors de la pièce, elle devina que ça devait être son œuvre.

La villa des Cullen était aussi différente que possible de son ancien « chez elle » et pourtant, elle trouvait l'endroit tout aussi chaleureux que Poudlard.

La jeune vampire secoua la tête, s'interdisant fermement de repenser à son ancienne vie.

« Plus tard » se dit-elle.

-Est-ce que tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Alice.

-Oh ? Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura Hermione avec un sourire.

Suspicieuse, Alice s'apprêta à approfondir son interrogatoire lorsque Esme les interrompit.

Les deux jeunes femmes se tournèrent vers la maîtresse de maison.

-Je dérange peut être ? s'enquit Esme. Je peux…

-Pas du tout ! l'interrompit Alice. De toute façon, j'allais chasser. Hermione, tu as soif ?

Hermione, qui était déjà partie chasser avec Edward un peu plutôt, répondit négativement de la tête. Alice haussa des épaules et sortit de la chambre en sautillant…pour en revenir aussitôt et crier.

-Hermione, demain tu es à moi !

Elle partit ensuite dans un rire démoniaque qui fit frémir l'ex Gryffondor de tout son être avant de sortir définitivement de la pièce.

Esme secoua désespérément la tête avant de se retourner vers la jeune vampire et de l'envelopper dans un sourire bienveillant dont seule une mère avait le secret.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est seulement l'effet Alice, rigola t-elle. Tu t'habitueras avec le temps.

Un déclic se fit dans la tête d'Hermione. Morte de honte, elle dit précipitamment.

-Oh, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de vous déranger longtemps ! Je suis désolé, continua t-elle, je me doute que je ne suis qu'une charge en plus pour vous mais je vous jure qu'une fois que je saurais me contrôler, je vous laisserais tranquille, je ne vous dérangerais plus, je…

-Hermione ! la coupa Esme en la prenant fermement par les épaules. Tu vas me faire le plaisir de sortir toutes ces âneries de la tête.

Puis, posant une main sur sa joue, elle lui dit d'une voix rassurante.

-Tu n'es pas un poids pour nous, ma chérie. Nous sommes parfaitement conscients de ce que nous faisons et sommes très heureux de t'avoir parmit nous. Mais si, une fois habituer aux odeurs, tu préfèrerais partir vivre par toi-même, alors nous comprendrons et respecterons ton choix, ajouta t-elle d'une voix devenue triste.

Hermione ne répondit pas et, pour la plus grande surprise et aussi pour la plus grande joie d'Esme, se jeta dans ses bras, sachant que si elle pouvait encore pleurer, elle le ferait.

-Merci Madame Cullen, murmura t-elle d'une voix inaudible aux oreilles des humains.

-Mais de rien ma chérie, considère-toi désormais chez toi ! Et s'il te plaît, appelle-moi Esme. Si je suis condamnée à rester jeune éternellement, laissons le « Madame » de côté, rit-elle.

Hermione rit de bon cœur avec elle. Esme se détacha d'elle et sortit à son tour de la chambre, laissant la jeune femme seule.

Celle ci fit le tour de la pièce de ses yeux.

Définitivement Alice.

Elle avança dans la pièce et, de sa main pâle, frôla les étagères remplis de livres. Un maigre sourire vint se dessiner sur son visage alors qu'elle contemplait ce qui avait été autrefois sa passion.

Puis vint le choc et la douleur de la cruelle vérité.

Plus jamais elle ne retournerait à Poudlard. Plus jamais elle ne dormirait dans son dortoir. Plus jamais elle ne reverrait la salle commune des Gryffondors. Plus jamais elle n'irait passer des nuits blanches dans l'immense bibliothèque du château. Plus jamais elle ne se disputerait avec Ron. Plus jamais elle ne sentirait les bras d'Harry autour d'elle.

_Harry…_

La douleur qu'elle ressentait revint en puissance mille alors qu'elle se remémorait le visage de son meilleur ami. Son sourire, son air malicieux, ses yeux vert-émeraudes, sa cicatrice…

Allait-elle un jour le revoir ? Pourrait-elle un jour s'excuser auprès de lui pour s'être enfuie sans un mot ?

Hermione ferma les yeux et tenta de vider son esprit. Mais rien à faire, les souvenirs d'Harry la hantaient.

C'est avec horreur qu'elle constata que sa soif augmentait. Comment était ce possible ? Elle était partie chasser avec Edward il y a moins de deux heures, elle ne devrait pas avoir soif !

Ses jambes l'abandonnèrent et ses genoux allèrent se cogner contre le sol. La jeune femme se prit la tête entre les mains et pria pour que quelqu'un vienne mettre fin à son calvaire.

C'est alors qu'elle entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Elle ne releva même pas les yeux vers l'intrus, le reconnaissant rien qu'à l'odeur.

Moins d'une demi-seconde plus tard, Edward fut à ses côtés. Il lui releva la tête et lui offrit un verre remplit d'un liquide rouge.

Hermione le repoussa brutalement et recula contre un coin du mur. Elle avait reconnu l'odeur du sang humain. Cette odeur si tentante, si appétissante, si séduisante…

NON ! Elle ne devait pas, elle s'était jurée de ne jamais toucher à cette tentation. Pourquoi Edward lui faisait-il cela ? Lui avait-il mentit ? Etait-il un monstre comme les autres ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura Edward en se rapprochant lentement d'elle. Personne n'a été tué pour qu'on ait ce sang, il a été acheté. Nous ne l'utilisons qu'en cas d'urgence.

Acheter ? Qui aurait l'idée d'acheter du sang ?

-Menteur ! cracha t-elle.

-Hermione, raisonna t-il, ignorant l'insulte, je sais que c'est dur pour toi. Mais fais-moi confiance. Ca fais un-demi siècle que je n'ai pas touché au sang humain et je ne compte pas recommencer maintenant !

Il renouvela sa tentative d'approche et soupira lorsque la jeune femme enfonça sa tête dans ses bras, refusant même de contempler le liquide.

Ce qu'elle peut être têtue, grogna intérieurement le vampire.

-Hermione, tes émotions prennent le contrôle de ton corps et tu arriveras bientôt à un point où elles prendront le contrôle de ton esprit. Tu as besoin de ce sang !

Entêtée, Hermione secoua négativement la tête.

-Pas question que je touche à ça !

-Tu n'as pas tellement le choix ! s'impatienta Edward. Deux solutions s'imposent à toi. La première, c'est que tu boives ce sang afin que tu puisses te contrôler sans problème et que je puisse retourner à mes occupations ! La deuxième, c'est que tu continues à faire ta tête de mule, perde le contrôle et aille tuer les quelques humains qui auront le malheur de croiser ton chemin !

Il regretta instantanément ses paroles. Hermione était un nouveau-né et c'était déjà un miracle qu'elle veuille contrôler sa soif de tuer sachant que son créateur l'avait abandonnée et qu'elle s'était réveiller toute seule sans personne pour la guider dans la voie qu'elle s'était choisie. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui parler sur ce ton alors qu'elle faisait son possible pour ne pas céder.

-Ecoutes, soupira t-il, si je fais ça, ce n'est pas pour te piéger ou quoi que ce soit. Je veux juste t'aider. Crois-moi, il n'y a aucune honte de toucher à ce sang sachant que personne, et je dis bien personne, n'est mort pour nous le donner. Comme tu as pu le constater, nous sommes une grande famille et nous sommes tous, sans exceptions, passer par-là. Personne ne pensera que tu es faible Hermione…fais-moi confiance.

Hésitante, la jeune femme releva doucement la tête pour aller fixer ses yeux sur le verre qu'Edward lui tendait. Sa main se mit à trembler alors qu'elle allait prendre le gobelet rempli de sang humain.

Ses derniers doutes furent vite balayer par le plus dangereux de ses sens, son odorat. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa aller à l'odeur. Lorsque ses lèvres touchèrent enfin le liquide, plus aucune résistance ne fut de mise et elle se laissa complètement aller.

Edward dût lui arracher le verre des mains pour qu'elle revienne enfin à ses sens.

-Ca va mieux ? demanda t-il d'une voix douce.

-Beaucoup mieux, le rassura Hermione. Merci. Et pardon pour le…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, espérant qu'il comprendrait de lui-même. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il lui sourit pour lui montrer que c'était oublier lorsqu'une réalisation le frappa de plein fouet.

Quel imbécile ! Comment avait-il pu laisser passer une chose pareille ?

Hermione, qui sembla remarquer son changement d'attitude, s'inquiéta instantanément. Avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal ?

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Il y a que je n'arrive pas à entendre tes pensées…


End file.
